The present invention relates generally to the identification and isolation of novel DNA and to the recombinant production of novel polypeptides having homology to tumor necrosis factor receptors, designated herein as xe2x80x9cDNA98853xe2x80x9d polypeptides and xe2x80x9cDNA101848xe2x80x9d polypeptides.
Control of cell numbers in mammals is believed to be determined, in part, by a balance between cell proliferation and cell death. One form of cell death, sometimes referred to as necrotic cell death, is typically characterized as a pathologic form of cell death resulting from some trauma or cellular injury. In contrast, there is another, xe2x80x9cphysiologicxe2x80x9d form of cell death which usually proceeds in an orderly or controlled manner. This orderly or controlled form of cell death is often referred to as xe2x80x9capoptosisxe2x80x9d [see, e.g., Barr et al., Bio/Technology, 12:487-493 (1994); Steller et al., Science, 267:1445-1449 (1995)]. Apoptotic cell death naturally occurs in many physiologica processes, including embryonic development and clonal selection in the immune system [Itoh et al., Cell, 66:233-243 (1991)]. Decreased levels of apoptotic cell death have been associated with a variety of pathological conditions, including cancer, lupus, and herpes virus infection [Thompson, Science, 267:1456-1462 (1995)]. Increased levels of apoptotic cell death may be associated with a variety of other pathological conditions, including AIDS, Alzheimer""s disease, Parkinson""s disease, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, multiple sclerosis, retinitis pigmentosa, cerebellar degeneration, aplastic anemia, myocardial infarction, stroke, reperfusion injury, and toxin-induced liver disease [see, Thompson, supra].
Apoptotic cell death is typically accompanied by one or more characteristic morphological and biochemical changes in cells, such as condensation of cytoplasm, loss of plasma membrane microvilli, segmentation of the nucleus, degradation of chromosomal DNA or loss of mitochondrial function. A variety of extrinsic and intrinsic signals are believed to trigger or induce such morphological and biochemical cellular changes [Raff, Nature, 356:397-400 (1992); Steller, supra; Sachs et al., Blood, 82:15 (1993)]. For instance, they can be triggered by hormonal stimuli, such as glucocorticoid hormones for immature thymocytes, as well as withdrawal of certain growth factors [Watanabe-Fukunaga et al., Nature, 356:314-317 (1992)]. Also, some identified oncogenes such as myc, rel, and EIA, and tumor suppressors, like p53, have been reported to have a role in inducing apoptosis. Certain chemotherapy drugs and some forms of radiation have likewise been observed to have apoptosis-inducing activity [Thompson, supra].
Various molecules, such as tumor necrosis factor-xcex1 (xe2x80x9cTNF-xcex1xe2x80x9d), tumor necrosis factor-xcex2 (xe2x80x9cTNF-xcex2xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9clymphotoxin-xcex1xe2x80x9d), lymphotoxin-xcex2 (xe2x80x9cLT-xcex2xe2x80x9d), CD30 ligand, CD27 ligand, CD40 ligand, OX-40 ligand, 4-1BB ligand, Apo-1 ligand (also referred to as Fas ligand or CD95 ligand), Apo-2 ligand (also referred to as TRAIL), Apo-3 ligand (also referred to as TWEAK), EDA and EDA-A2 have been identified as members of the tumor necrosis factor (xe2x80x9cTNFxe2x80x9d) family of cytokines [See, e.g., Gruss and Dower, Blood, 85:3378-3404 (1995); Pitti et al., J. Biol. Chem., 271:12687-12690 (1996); Wiley et al., Immunity, 3:673-682 (1995); Browning et al., Cell, 72:847-856 (1993); Armitage et al. Nature, 357:80-82 (1992), WO 97/01633 published Jan. 16, 1997; WO 97/25428 published Jul. 17, 1997; Marsters et al., Curr. Biol., 8:525-528 (1998); Chicheportiche et al., J. Biol. Chem., 272:32401-32410 (1997); Bayes et al., Human Molecular Genetics, 7:1661-1669 (1998); Kere et al., Nature Genetics, 13:409-416 (1996)]. Among these molecules, TNF-xcex1, TNF-xcex2, CD30 ligand, 4-1BB ligand, Apo-1 ligand, Apo-2 ligand (TRAIL) and Apo-3 ligand (TWEAK) have been reported to be involved in apoptotic cell death. Both TNF-xcex1 and TNF-xcex2 have been reported to induce apoptotic death in susceptible tumor cells [Schmid et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., 83:1881 (1986); Dealtry et al., Eur. J. Immunol., 17:689 (1987)]. Zheng et al. have reported that TNF-xcex1 is involved in post-stimulation apoptosis of CD8-positive T cells [Zheng et al., Nature, 377:348-351 (1995)]. Other investigators have reported that CD30 ligand may be involved in deletion of self-reactive T cells in the thymus [Amakawa et al., Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Symposium on Programmed Cell Death, Abstr. No. 10, (1995)].
Mutations in the mouse Fas/Apo-1 receptor or ligand genes (called lpr and gld, respectively) have been associated with some autoimmune disorders, indicating that Apo-1 ligand may play a role in regulating the clonal deletion of self-reactive lymphocytes in the periphery [Krammer et al., Curr. Op. Immunol., 6:279-289 (1994); Nagata et al., Science, 267:1449-1456 (1995)]. Apo-1 ligand is also reported to induce post-stimulation apoptosis in CD4-positive T lymphocytes and in B lymphocytes, and may be involved in the elimination of activated lymphocytes when their function is no longer needed [Krammer et al., supra; Nagata et al., supra]. Agonist mouse monoclonal antibodies specifically binding to the Apo-1 receptor have been reported to exhibit cell killing activity that is comparable to or similar to that of TNF-xcex1 [Yonehara et al., J. Exp. Med., 169:1747-1756 (1989)].
Induction of various cellular responses mediated by such TNF family cytokines is believed to be initiated by their binding to specific cell receptors. Two distinct TNF receptors of approximately 55-kDa (TNFR1) and 75-kDa (TNFR2) have been identified [Hohlmans et al., J. Biol. Chem., 264:14927-14934 (1989); Brockhaus et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., 87:3127-3131 (1990); EP 417,563, published Mar. 20, 1991] and human and mouse cDNAs corresponding to both receptor types have been isolated and characterized [Loetscher et al., Cell, 61:351 (1990); Schall et al., Cell, 61:361 (1990); Smith et al., Science, 248:1019-1023 (1990); Lewis et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., 88:2830-2834 (1991); Goodwin et al., Mol. Cell. Biol., 11:3020-3026 (1991)]. Extensive polymorphisms have been associated with both TNF receptor genes [see, e.g., Takao et al., Immunogenetics, 37:199-203 (1993)]. Both TNFRs share the typical structure of cell surface receptors including extracellular, transmembrane and intracellular regions. The extracellular portions of both receptors are found naturally also as soluble TNF-binding proteins [Nophar, Y. et al., EMBO J., 9:3269 (1990); and Kohno, T. et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A., 87:8331 (1990)]. The cloning of recombinant soluble TNF receptors was reported by Hale et al. [J. Cell. Biochem. Supplement 15F, 1991, p. 113 (P424)].
The extracellular portion of type 1 and type 2 TNFRs (TNFR1 and TNFR2) contains a repetitive amino acid sequence pattern of four cysteine-rich domains (CRDs) designated 1 through 4, starting from the NH2-terminus. Each CRD is about 40 amino acids long and contains 4 to 6 cysteine residues at positions which are well conserved [Schall et al., supra; Loetscher et al., supra; Smith et al., supra; Nophar et al., supra; Kohno et al., supra]. In TNFR1, the approximate boundaries of the four CRDs are as follows: CRD1xe2x80x94amino acids 14 to about 53; CRD2xe2x80x94amino acids from about 54 to about 97; CRD3xe2x80x94amino acids from about 98 to about 138; CRD4xe2x80x94amino acids from about 139 to about 167. In TNFR2, CRD1 includes amino acids 17 to about 54; CRD2xe2x80x94amino acids from about 55 to about 97; CRD3xe2x80x94amino acids from about 98 to about 140; and CRD4xe2x80x94amino acids from about 141 to about 179 [Banner et al., Cell, 73:431-445 (1993)]. The potential role of the CRDs in ligand binding is also described by Banner et al., supra.
A similar repetitive pattern of CRDs exists in several other cell-surface proteins, including the p75 nerve growth factor receptor (NGFR) [Johnson et al., Cell, 47:545 (1986); Radeke et al., Nature, 325:593 (1987)], the B cell antigen CD40 [Starnenkovic et al., EMBO J., 8:1403 (1989)], the T cell antigen OX40 [Mallelt et al., EMBO J., 9:1063 (1990)] and the Fas antigen [Yonehara et al., supra and Itoh et al., Cell, 66:233-243 (1991)]. CRDs are also found in the soluble TNFR (sTNFR)-like T2 proteins of the Shope and myxoma poxviruses [Upton et al., Virology, 160:20-30 (1987); Smith et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun., 176:335 (1991); Upton et al., Virology, 184:370 (1991)]. Optimal alignment of these sequences indicates that the positions of the cysteine residues are well conserved. These receptors are sometimes collectively referred to as members of the TNF/NGF receptor superfamily. Recent studies on p75NGFR showed that the deletion of CRD1 [Welcher, A. A. et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 88:159-163 (1991)] or a 5-amino acid insertion in this domain [Yan, H. and Chao, M. V., J. Biol. Chem., 266:12099-12104 (1991)] had little or no effect on NGF binding [Yan, H. and Chao, M. V., supra]. p75 NGFR contains a proline-rich stretch of about 60 amino acids, between its CRD4 and transmembrane region, which is not involved in NGF binding [Peetre, C. et al., Eur. J. Haematol., 41:414-419 (1988); Seckinger, P. et al., J. Biol. Chem., 264:11966-11973 (1989); Yan, H. and Chao, M. V., supra]. A similar proline-rich region is found in TNFR2 but not in TNFR1.
The TNF family ligands identified to date, with the exception of lymphotoxin-xcex1, are type II transmembrane proteins, whose C-terminus is extracellular. In contrast, most receptors in the TNF receptor (TNFR) family identified to date are type I transmembrane proteins. In both the TNF ligand and receptor families, however, homology identified between family members has been found mainly in the extracellular domain (xe2x80x9cECDxe2x80x9d ). Several of the TNF family cytokines, including TNF-xcex1, Apo-1 ligand and CD40 ligand, are cleaved proteolytically at the cell surface; the resulting protein in each case typically forms a homotrimeric molecule that functions as a soluble cytokine. TNF receptor family proteins are also usually cleaved proteolytically to release soluble receptor ECDs that can function as inhibitors of the cognate cytokines.
Recently, other members of the TNFR family have been identified. Such newly identified members of the TNFR family include CAR1, HVEM and osteoprotegerin (OPG) [Brojatsch et al., Cell, 87:845-855 (1996); Montgomery et al., Cell, 87:427-436 (1996); Marsters et al., J. Biol. Chem., 272:14029-14032 (1997); Simonet et al., Cell, 89:309-319 (1997)]. Unlike other known TNFR-like molecules, Simonet et al., supra, report that OPG contains no hydrophobic transmembrane-spanning sequence.
Another new member of the TNF/NGF receptor family has been identified in mouse, a receptor referred to as xe2x80x9cGITRxe2x80x9d for xe2x80x9cglucocorticoid-induced tumor necrosis factor receptor family-related genexe2x80x9d [Nocentini et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 94:6216-6221 (1997)]. The mouse GITR receptor is a 228 amino acid type I transmembrane protein that is expressed in normal mouse T lymphocytes from thymus, spleen and lymph nodes. Expression of the mouse GITR receptor was induced in T lymphocytes upon activation with anti-CD3 antibodies, Con A or phorbol 12-myristate 13-acetate.
In Marsters et al., Curr. Biol., 6:750 (1996), investigators describe a full length native sequence human polypeptide, called Apo-3, which exhibits similarity to the TNFR family in its extracellular cysteine-rich repeats and resembles TNFR1 and CD95 in that it contains a cytoplasmic death domain sequence [see also Marsters et al., Curr. Biol., 6:1669 (1996)]. Apo-3 has also been referred to by other investigators as DR3, wsl-1, TRAMP, and LARD [Chinnaiyan et al., Science, 274:990 (1996); Kitson et al., Nature, 384:372 (1996); Bodmer et al., Immunity, 6:79 (1997); Screaton et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., 94:4615-4619 (1997)].
Pan et al. have disclosed another TNF receptor family member referred to as xe2x80x9cDR4xe2x80x9d [Pan et al., Science, 276:111-113 (1997)]. The DR4 was reported to contain a cytoplasmic death domain capable of engaging the cell suicide apparatus. Pan et al. disclose that DR4 is believed to be a receptor for the ligand known as Apo-2 ligand or TRAIL.
In Sheridan et al., Science, 277:818-821 (1997) and Pan et al., Science, 277:815-818 (1997), another molecule believed to be a receptor for the Apo-2 ligand (TRAIL) is described. That molecule is referred to as DR5 (it has also been alternatively referred to as Apo-2; TRAIL-R2, TRICK2 or KILLER [Screaton et al., Curr. Biol., 7:693-696 (1997); Walczak et al., EMBO J., 16:5386-5397 (1997); Wu et al., Nature Genetics, 17:141-143 (1997)]. Like DR4, DR5 is reported to contain a cytoplasmic death domain and be capable of signaling apoptosis.
Yet another death domain-containing receptor, DR6, was recently identified [Pan et al., FEBS Letters, 431:351-356 (1998)]. Aside from containing four putative extracellular domains and a cytoplasmic death domain, DR6 is believed to contain a putative leucine-zipper sequence that overlaps with a proline-rich motif in the cytoplasmic region. The proline-rich motif resembles sequences that bind to src-homology-3 domains, which are found in many intracellular signal-transducing molecules.
A further group of recently identified receptors are referred to as xe2x80x9cdecoy receptors,xe2x80x9d which are believed to function as inhibitors, rather than transducers of signaling. This group includes DCR1 (also referred to as TRID, LIT or TRAIL-R3) [Pan et al., Science, 276:111-113 (1997); Sheridan et al., Science, 277:818-821 (1997); Mac Farlane et al., J. Biol. Chem., 272:25417-25420 (1997); Schneider et al., FEBS Letters, 416:329-334 (1997); Degli-Esposti et al., J. Exp. Med., 186:1165-1170 (1997); and Mongkolsapaya et al., J. Immunol., 160:3-6 (1998)] and DCR2 (also called TRUNDD or TRAIL-R4) [Marsters et al., Curr. Biol., 7:1003-1006 (1997); Pan et al., FEBS Letters, 424:41-45 (1998); Degli-Esposti et al., Immunity, 7:813-820 (1997)], both cell surface molecules, as well as OPG [Simonet et al., supra] and DCR3 [Pitti et al., Nature, 396:699-703 (1998)], both of which are secreted, soluble proteins.
For a review of the TNF family of cytokines and their receptors, see Ashkenazi et al., Science, 281:1305-1308 (1998); Golstein, Curr. Biol., 7:R750-R753 (1997); and Gruss and Dower, supra.
As presently understood, the cell death program contains at least three important elementsxe2x80x94activators, inhibitors, and effectors; in C. elegans, these elements are encoded respectively by three genes, Ced-4, Ced-9 and Ced-3 [Steller, Science, 267:1445 (1995); Chinnaiyan et al., Science, 275:1122-1126 (1997); Zar et al. Cell, 90:405-413 (1997)]. Two of the TNFR family members, TNFR1 and Fas/Apo1 (CD95), can activate apoptotic cell death [Chinnaiyan and Dixit, Current Biology, 6:555-562 (1996); Fraser and Evan, Cell; 85:781-784 (1996)]. TNFR1 is also known to mediate activation of the transcription factor, NF-KB [Tartaglia et al., Cell, 74:845-853 (1993); Hsu et al., Cell, 84:299-308 (1996)]. In addition to some ECD homology, these two receptors share homology in their intracellular domain (ICD) in an oligomerization interface known as the death domain [Tartaglia et al., supra; Nagata, Cell, 88:355 (1997)]. Death domains are also found in several metazoan proteins that regulate apoptosis, namely, the Drosophila protein, Reaper, and the mammalian proteins referred to as FADD/MORT1, TRADD, and RIP [Cleaveland and Ihle, Cell, 81:479-482 (1995)].
Upon ligand binding and receptor clustering, TNFR1 and CD95 are believed to recruit FADD into a death-inducing signaling complex. CD95 purportedly binds FADD directly, while TNFR1 binds FADD indirectly via TRADD [Chinnaiyan et al., Cell, 81:505-512 (1995); Boldin et al., J. Biol. Chem., 270:387-391 (1995); Hsu et al., supra; Chinnaiyan et al., J. Biol. Chem., 271:4961-4965 (1996)]. It has been reported that FADD serves as an adaptor protein which recruits the Ced-3-related protease, MACHxcex1/FLICE (caspase 8), into the death signaling complex [Boldin et al., Cell, 85:803-815 (1996); Muzio et al., Cell, 85:817-827 (1996)]. MACHxcex1/FLICE appears to be the trigger that sets off a cascade of apoptotic proteases, including the interleukin-1xcex2 converting enzyme (ICE) and CPP32/Yama, which may execute some critical aspects of the cell death program [Fraser and Evan, supra].
It was recently disclosed that programmed cell death involves the activity of members of a family of cysteine proteases related to the C. elegans cell death gene, ced-3, and to the mammalian IL-1-converting enzyme, ICE. The activity of the ICE and CPP32/Yama proteases can be inhibited by the product of the cowpox virus gene, crmA [Ray et al., Cell, 69:597-604 (1992); Tewari et al., Cell, 81:801-809 (1995)]. Recent studies show that CrmA can inhibit TNFR1xe2x80x94and CD95-induced cell death [Enari et al., Nature, 375:78-81 (1995); Tewari et al., J. Biol. Chem., 270:3255-3260 (1995)].
As reviewed recently by Tewari et al., TNFR1, TNFR2 and CD40 modulate the expression of proinflammatory and costimulatory cytokines, cytokine receptors, and cell adhesion molecules through activation of the transcription factor, NF-KB [Tewari et al., Curr. Op. Genet. Develop., 6:39-44 (1996)]. NF-xcexaB is the prototype of a family of dimeric transcription factors whose subunits contain conserved Rel regions [Verma et al., Genes Develop., 9:2723-2735 (1995); Baldwin, Ann. Rev. Immunol., 14:649-683 (1996)]. In its latent form, NF-xcexaB is complexed with members of the IxcexaB inhibitor family; upon inactivation of the IxcexaB in response to certain stimuli, released NF-xcexaB translocates to the nucleus where it binds to specific DNA sequences and activates gene transcription.
For other recent reviews of such signaling pathways see, e.g., Ashkenazi et al., Science, 281:1305-1308 (1998) and Nagata, Cell, 88:355-365 (1997).
Applicants have identified cDNA clones that encode novel polypeptides having certain sequence identity to previously-described tumor necrosis factor receptor protein(s), wherein the polypeptides are designated in the present application as xe2x80x9cDNA98853xe2x80x9d polypeptide and xe2x80x9cDNA101848xe2x80x9d polypeptide.
In one embodiment, the invention provides an isolated nucleic acid molecule comprising DNA encoding a DNA98853 polypeptide. In certain aspects, the isolated nucleic acid comprises DNA encoding the DNA98853 having amino acid residues 1 to 299 or 1 to 136 of FIG. 2 (SEQ ID NO:3), or is complementary to such encoding nucleic acid sequences, and remains stably bound to it under at least moderate, and optionally, under high stringency conditions. The isolated nucleic acid sequence may comprise the cDNA insert of the vector deposited on Apr. 6, 1999 as ATCC 203906 which includes the nucleotide sequence encoding DNA98853 polypeptide.
In another embodiment, the invention provides a vector comprising DNA encoding a DNA98853 polypeptide. A host cell comprising such a vector is also provided. By way of example, the host cells may be CHO cells, E. coli, or yeast. A process for producing DNA98853 polypeptides is further provided and comprises culturing host cells under conditions suitable for expression of DNA98853 polypeptide and recovering DNA98853 polypeptide from the cell culture.
In another embodiment, the invention provides isolated DNA98853 polypeptide. In particular, the invention provides isolated native sequence DNA98853 polypeptide, which in one embodiment, includes an amino acid sequence comprising residues 1 to 299 of FIG. 2 (SEQ ID NO:3). Additional embodiments of the present invention are directed to isolated extracellular domain sequences of a DNA98853 polypeptide comprising amino acids 1 to 136 of the amino acid sequence shown in FIG. 2 (SEQ ID NO:3), or fragments thereof. Optionally, the DNA98853 polypeptide is obtained or is obtainable by expressing the polypeptide encoded by the cDNA insert of the vector deposited on Apr. 6, 1999 as ATCC 203906.
In another embodiment, the invention provides chimeric molecules comprising a DNA98853 polypeptide or extracellular domain sequence or other fragment thereof fused to a heterologous polypeptide or amino acid sequence. An example of such a chimeric molecule comprises a DNA98853 polypeptide fused to an epitope tag sequence or a Fc region of an immunoglobulin.
In another embodiment, the invention provides an antibody which specifically binds to a DNA98853 polypeptide or extracellular domain thereof. Optionally, the antibody is a monoclonal antibody.
In a still further embodiment, the invention provides diagnostic and therapeutic methods using the DNA98853 polypeptide or DNA encoding the DNA98853 polypeptide.
In one embodiment, the invention provides an isolated nucleic acid molecule comprising DNA encoding a DNA101848 polypeptide. In certain aspects, the isolated nucleic acid comprises DNA encoding the DNA101848 polypeptide having amino acid residues 1 to 297 or 1 to 136 of FIG. 4 (SEQ ID NO:6), or is complementary to such encoding nucleic acid sequences, and remains stably bound to it under at least moderate, and optionally, under high stringency conditions. The isolated nucleic acid sequence may comprise the cDNA insert of the vector deposited on Apr. 6, 1999 as ATCC 203907 which includes the nucleotide sequence encoding DNA101848 polypeptide.
In another embodiment, the invention provides a vector comprising DNA encoding a DNA101848 polypeptide. A host cell comprising such a vector is also provided. By way of example, the host cells may be CHO cells, E. coli, or yeast. A process for producing DNA101848 polypeptides is further provided and comprises culturing host cells under conditions suitable for expression of DNA101848 polypeptide and recovering DNA101848 polypeptide from the cell culture.
In another embodiment, the invention provides isolated DNA101848 polypeptide. In particular, the invention provides isolated native sequence DNA101848 polypeptide, which in one embodiment, includes an amino acid sequence comprising residues 1 to 297 of FIG. 4 (SEQ ID NO:6). Additional embodiments of the present invention are directed to isolated extracellular domain sequences of a DNA101848 polypeptide comprising amino acids 1 to 136 of the amino acid sequence shown in FIG. 4 (SEQ ID NO:6), or fragments thereof. Optionally, the DNA101848 polypeptide is obtained or is obtainable by expressing the polypeptide encoded by the cDNA insert of the vector deposited on Apr. 6, 1999 as ATCC 203907.
In another embodiment, the invention provides chimeric molecules comprising a DNA101848 polypeptide or extracellular domain sequence or other fragment thereof fused to a heterologous polypeptide or amino acid sequence. An example of such a chimeric molecule comprises a DNA101848 polypeptide fused to an epitope tag sequence or a Fc region of an immunoglobulin.
In another embodiment, the invention provides an antibody which specifically binds to a DNA101848 polypeptide or extracellular domain thereof. Optionally, the antibody is a monoclonal antibody.
In a still further embodiment, the invention provides diagnostic and therapeutic methods using the DNA101848 polypeptide or DNA encoding the DNA101848 polypeptide.
Applicants have surprisingly found that the TNF family ligand referred to as EDA-A2 binds to the DNA101848 receptor. The present invention thus provides for novel methods of using antagonists or agonists of these TNF-related ligand and receptors. The antagonists and agonists described herein find utility for, among other things, in vitro, in situ, or in vivo diagnosis or treatment of mammalian cells or pathological conditions associated with the presence (or absence) of EDA-A2.
The methods of use include methods to treat pathological conditions or diseases in mammals associated with or resulting from increased or enhanced EDA-A2 expression and/or activity. In the methods of treatment, EDA-A2 antagonists may be administered to the mammal suffering from such pathological condition or disease. The EDA-A2 antagonists contemplated for use in the invention include DNA101848 or DNA98853 receptor immunoadhesins, as well as antibodies against the DNA101848 or DNA98853 receptor, which preferably block or reduce the respective receptor binding or activation by EDA-A2. The EDA-A2 antagonists contemplated or use further include anti-EDA-A2 antibodies which are capable of blocking or reducing binding of the ligand to the DNA101848 or DNA98853 receptors. Still further antagonist molecules include covalently modified forms, or fusion proteins, comprising DNA101848 or DNA98853. By way of example, such antagonists may include pegylated DNA101848 or DNA98853 or DNA101848 or DNA98853 fused to heterologous sequences such as epitope tags or leucine zippers.
In another embodiment of the invention, there are provided methods for the use of EDA-A2 antagonists to block or neutralize the interaction between EDA-A2 and DNA101848 or DNA98853. For example, the invention provides a method comprising exposing a mammalian cell to one or more EDA-A2 antagonists in an amount effective to decrease, neutralize or block activity of the EDA-A2 ligand. The cell may be in cell culture or in a mammal, e.g. a mammal suffering from, for instance, an immune related disease or cancer. Thus, the invention includes a method for treating a mammal suffering from a pathological condition such as an immune related disease or cancer comprising administering an effective amount of one or more EDA-A2 antagonists, as disclosed herein.
The invention also provides compositions which comprise one or more EDA-A2 antagonists. Optionally, the compositions of the invention will include pharmaceutically acceptable carriers or diluents.